flor de maldad
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura encontrara amor en otros brazos pero hay alguien que no quiere dejarla
1. Chapter 1

Flor de maldad

Hola les traigo una nueva historia sobre los personajes de naruto y los de Shinigami (Bleach, la historia original ni los personajes son míos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores del anime/manga.

Introducción

La guerra cuarta gran guerra se desarrollaba ferozmente por el lado malo la encabezaba madara contra la alianza shinobi, pero eso no era todo buscaban a una chica pelirrosa la cual poseía grandes y extraordinarios poderes que podían acabar con el mundo en un chasquido, y además estaba obsesionado con esa chica.

Madara- ¡SERAS MI EMPERATRIS PARA GOBERNAR ESTE MUNDO!

Sakura- ¡nunca! Prefiero matarte y morir en el intento que matar a mis amigos y familiares- en eso fue una gran explosión y cuando se dispersó el polvo los ninja se acercaron pero no encontraron los cuerpos de sakura, ni de madara

¿- ¡hola!

Sakura- ¿tú quién eres?

¿- yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki y tu

Sakura- soy sakura haruno

Sakura- pero ichigo me está esperando

Byakuya- pues que espere- la toma del brazo la jaba la abraza con sus poderosos brazos a la cintura de sakura y la besa tan especial que todos los que estaban ahí no quisieron interrumpirlos ya que no querían sentir la furia de ambos amantes

Madara- por fin serás completamente mía

Byakuya/ichigo- ¡SAKU/SAKURA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y SOLO SE PODIA VER EN EL CIELO NEGRO UNA LUZ ROSA QUE RESPLANDESIA CON FUERZA

**CONTUNUARA…**

**QUE TAL, DESPUES PONDRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, DEJEMEN SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS BESOS**


	2. 2 Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día como cualquiera en la aldea escondida entre las hojas en el país de fuego, los establecimientos en pesaban abrir y los shinobis también empezaban sus labores saltando de casa en casa, yendo a la torre hokage, a los campo para entrenar, en sus labores de casa.

Y era un día muy bonito hasta que por el lado sur de la aldea estallo una bomba lo cual alerto a los ninjas e hizo que se movilizaran ya que se dieron cuenta que no era de un entrenamiento, pero lo que no sabían que esa bomba era la señal para que la gran cuarta guerra iniciara y acabar con los más fuertes, la hokage envió a AMBUS cazadores a las afueras donde se escuchó el estallido pero eso era una gran equivocación y el cielo en lugar de ser azul se tiño de un rojo carmesí por todas las bombas , pero eso no era todo en cada punto estratégico de la aldea fueron colocados papeles bomba que estallaron uno por uno asiendo que la gente se desvié y quede encapsulada en el centro de konoha así era más fácil distraer a los ninjas, la población se encontraba en crisis emocionales y los ninjas médicos se encontraban auxiliando a los ninjas en combate.

La guerra cuarta gran guerra se desarrollaba ferozmente Y de las cenizas se fue distingüendo un hombre que por el lado malo la encabezaba madara contra la alianza shinobi, pero eso no era todo buscaban a una chica pelirrosa la cual poseía grandes y extraordinarios poderes que podían acabar con el mundo en un chasquido, y además estaba obsesionado con esa chica.

Y esta chica era la disipula de la hokage y la cual ella no sabía pero los del consejo esconden un gran secreto de esta chica ya que a pesar de semejantes poderes no los podía usar ya que tenía un sello en la cintura que más bien parecía un lunar y que toda su vida le dijeron que era una marca de nacimiento y porque un sujeto poderoso la anda buscando, pero como sus poderos eran de gran utilidad dos del consejo cuando eran más jóvenes secuestraron a la chica que para ese tiempo era una niña, los hokages han tratado de regresar a la chica pero siempre los del consejo los amenaza con quitarles el puesto y la aldea sin hokage es muy vulnerable a ataques y por el bien de konoha ya no decían nada.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que tener a la famosa chica les iba a carriar problemas ya que madara un ser malvado supo de la existencia de ella y que mejor arma para destruir todos los países con sus respectivas aldeas, que además de estar obsesionado con ella lo bueno de este caso es que él no sabe de la existencia de un ser mal malvado que él y que buscaba a la mujer que él amaba y que le arrebataron y saben de qué chica me refiero.

Su cabello es de un exótico rosa largo le llegaba hasta los muslos, sus ojos cuales gemas verde jade brillaban con intensidad, una cara hecha por el mismo kami-sama, un cuerpo envidiado por los mismos dioses su estatura uno punto sesenta metros, su ropa consistía en una blusa rosa ceñida al cuerpo, un pantalón negro entubado con su estuche amarrado a la cintura, su banda ninja amarrada en su brazo derecho, tenía unos diecinueve años de edad poseía una hermosura una verdadera joya y su nombre es sakura haruno ese es su nombre o ¿no?

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo dos

La guerra no se detenía era imparable, pero eso no quería decir que nuestros ninjas se dieran por vencidos ya que daban todo lo que tenían y hasta más.

Madara- jajajaja- risa malvada- acéptelo no van a poder vencerme son unos inútiles

Tsunade- no vamos a retroceder

Madara- vamos tsunade dame lo que quiero

Tsunade- nunca

Madara- jajaja entonces muere

Naruto- no dejare que destruyas la aldea primero tendrás que pasar por nuestro cadáver

Madara- muy bien si eso quieren

Madara seguía a siendo su Susano la aldea ardía en llamas los ninjas médicos atendía a muchos heridos que llegaban

Sakura- ¡ya no lo soporto!

Hinata- espera sakura a dónde vas

Sakura- a acabar con esta estúpida guerra

Sakura corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y en realidad lo hacía ya no soportaba que sus amigos y familiares murieran porque ese maldito buscaba una sola cosa a ella

Ya había llegado al campo de batalla estaba deprimente ya que había muertos por todos lados, las casas en llamas, se podía oír gritos desgarradores que aterraban el alma, el cielo era iluminado por los ataques tanto de la alianza ninja como de madara sakura vio que madara iba a matar a naruto y de repente se pone enfrente de él.

Sakura- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- madara paro su ataque

Madara- sakurita

Sakura- ya vasta madara ambos sabemos que es lo que estás buscando y no es la venganza así la aldea o por el poder de naruto si no es por mi tu búsqueda termina aquí, ya estoy aquí que quieres que haga para que acabes con toda esta masacre

Madara- estas dispuesta hacer lo que sea para que tu porquería de aldea sobreviva

Sakura- lo que sea

Madara- entonces ven con migo, casémonos

Sakura- ¡nunca! Prefiero matarte y morir en el intento que matar a mis amigos y familiares

Madara- tu y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos y eso se va a cumplí a un que tenga que obligarte y en condenarte a mi

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Madara eligió la más poderosa de sus técnicas para que el muriera y de paso llevarse a sakura con él a la tumba ya que si no era de él no iba a permitir que fuera de nadie, un gran destello envolvió un circulo que por lo menos alcanzaba un radio de 5 metros atrapándolos a ellos dos tal y como quería madara y cuando la luz se desvaneció los cuerpos de madara y sakura ya no estaban la aldea estaba feliz pero a la vez triste ya que su hermosa flor de cerezo se había extinguido para siempre.

Mientras en otro lado una hermosa sakura empezaba a despertar y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación blanca, su cabello era mucho más largo le llegaba hasta los pies y en lugar de su ropa traía un vestido que le llegaba a riba de las rodillas de color blanco, lo que ella no se explicaba ya que lo último que recuerda es que estaban en una batalla con madara y que él hizo una técnica y luego nada lo cual ella debería estar muerta pero no era así.

Una luz pequeña pero brillante se iba acercando a sakura a toda velocidad y paro enfrente de ella espantándola que hasta hizo que sakura callera sentada y se diera un fuerte pero lo curioso es que no le dolía que se halla pegado en las pompis y de esa luz apareció una pequeña hada su ropa consistía en un vestidito azul y sus pequeñas alas.

Hada- ¡hola, como estas!

Sakura- pues bien, pero no me explico cómo llegue aquí

Hada- llegaste hasta este lugar porque todas las almas que se sacrifican dando su vida por aquellos que aman se convierten en segadores de almas y tienen escuadrones y todo es, pero eh de entender que moriste al instante con otro sujeto, él era muy malo así que se fue al infierno y tu digamos que al cielo

Sakura- bueno entiendo todo eso pero como salgo de esta habitación

Hada- bueno yo soy tu protectora yo te aconsejare que está bien y que está mal y para salir solo tienes que imaginarte un campo de flores al amanecer a las afueras de una ciudad, ¡estas lista!

Sakura- ¡si claro!- y así lo hizo en eso pensó y como si fuera por arte de magia apareció en el lugar donde la pequeña hada le había dicho

Mientras muy cerca de hay un chico su pelo de color naranja en punta, Es alto y delgado, con piel de color parecido al melocotón y ojos color Ocre. En su forma espiritual, lleva el traje de Shinigami y porta su Zanpaku-tō en la espalda. Cruzando del hombro derecho a la cadera izquierda. Y su nombre era Ichigo Kurosaki.

El iba paseando por en campo mientras a lo lejos ve a una chica de un cabello muy éxito, con un vestido blanco, en ella se reflejaba los rayos del amaneces es por eso que se veía más espectacular, él quería acercarse más para ver si era siento lo que veía o sus ojos lo engañaban con una imagen tan hermosa.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Ichigo fue caminando asía la extraña chica y efectivamente era real no era un espejismo como él pensaba.

¿?- pareces perdida, ¿te ayudo?

Sakura- así me sería una gran ayuda

¿?- ok mi nombre es ichigo Kurosaki y el tuyo ¿Cuál es?

Sakura- mi nombre es sakura haruno

Ichigo- como las flores de cerezo y dime que hacías aquí

Sakura- si te dijera no me creerías, pensarías que me volví loca

Ichigo- no creme que eh visto muchas cosas locas en mi vida

Sakura- bueno primero se suponía que estaba en una guerra pero morí por salvar a la gente que amo después desperté en un lugar con esta ropa y me dijo que pensara en este lugar que era habitado por segadores de almas y todas esas cosas eso es a grandes rasgos

Ichigo- así que fuiste elegida

Sakura- ¿elegida?

Ichigo- si para ser una segadora de almas yo soy un shinigami, debes venir con migo para que vean tu rendimiento si es que debes entrar a la academia o te asignaran un escuadrón, todo depende de tu capacidad total

Sakura- hay dios creo que hora si me volví completamente loca

Ichigo- tranquila yo igual reaccione cuando me entere de que era elegido como un shinigami- y el tomo la mano de sakura hasta que llegaron a la ciudad y la arrastro hasta un callejón donde no había mucha iluminación pero ella veía una gran puerta negra, sakura se negaba rotundamente a ser llevada por el tal ichigo pero qué tal si decía la verdad pero también corría el peligro de que era una vil mentira y solo lo hacía para venderla.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta ichigo recito unas palabras en un susurro y la puerta se abrió por si sola y eso ya era bastante extraño y en cuanto entraron la puerta serró igualmente por si sola pero con la diferencia de que daba un fuerte portazo que hizo que sakura se exaltara un poco, y de repente el sol de dio en los ojos segándola un poco pero cuando abrió los ojos había casas y cuarteles como si fuere el campo militar ichigo la volvió a jalar y todo el que pasaba se le quedaba mirando y hasta la baba se le caía.

Sakura estaba impresionada pero tan ensimismada estaba que no cedió cuenta de que choco con alguien.

Sakura- lo siento no me di cuenta- y el hombre con quien había chocado era Alto y delgado, él es un hombre de piel pálida y ojos color azul acompañados por el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo y, en algunos matices, despreciativo hacia las personas. Consta de una mirada frívola que es, quizá lo que más lo caracteriza, su pelo es de color negro, y lo lleva largo, hasta la altura de los omóplatos. Sobre la cabeza utiliza un _kenseikan_, símbolo de su nobleza, un accesorio de color blanco que distribuye algunos de los mechones de pelo sobre la frente o dispuestos sobre su sien derecha. A su vestimenta, al igual que hacen la mayoría de los Shinigami, añade algunos complementos adicionales, como unos mitones en sus manos y una larga bufanda blanca, fabricada por el maestro tejedor Tsujishirō Kuroemon III, a base de la más fina seda, la cual es una herencia de la familia y su nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya- no deberías estar haciendo tus deberes Kurosaki

Ichigo- si lo que pasa es que encontré a esta hermosa señorita y por lo que me conto es una elegida y pensaba llevarla a la academia para que la evalúen

Byakuya- has lo que quieras Kurosaki me voy- se retira

Sakura- quien es el

Ichigo- él es el Capitán de la 6ª División del Gotei 13, así como uno de los Shinigami más populares dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, por ser la personificación del orgullo y la disciplina y un auténtico modelo Shinigami a seguir.

Sakura- con razón se ve muy serio

Ichigo- si pero sigamos nuestro camino

(Pensamiento de Byakuya Kuchiki)

Esa chica esta tan preciosa me pareció el mismísimo ángel, pero no puede ser que Kurosaki la allá encontrado antes que yo, es un maldito imbécil pero que ni se acomode tanto ya que haré todo lo posible en que se quede en mi escuadrón.

(Fin de los pensamientos de Byakuya Kuchiki)

Continuara…..


End file.
